7R014
|- | style="text-align: center; background:white"|'Episode chronology' |- | |} "An Angel's Secret. The Story of the Two Sisters" (天使の秘密。２つの姉妹の物語, Tenshi no Himitsu. Futatsu no Shimai no Monogatari) is the fourteenth episode of Flame Icejin 7R. Summary While taking Brian home from the vet, Angewomon meets up with Team 7R and has a secret to share with them. It is at the forest bungalow that she reveals the truth about the relationship between LadyDevimon and herself. Plot Fresh from their victory against MadLeomon and saving a team member from his demise, Team 7R is ready to go home for the night. However, before they do, Angewomon meets up with the team and has a secret to share with them, while Paulie Gualtieri asks who "that strange lady" is. Vinny Griffin answers that she is Angewomon, a Vaccine-type Ultimate-level Digimon from the Digital World. Brian, who is wrapped under a towel and carried by Frieza Cold (under the guise of Fred Olizac), asks her what the secret is. Angewomon answers that she can't say it near the vet, and adds that they meet her at the forest bungalow. At the bungalow, Angewomon begins her story... Some time ago in the Digital World, twin YukimiBotamon sisters were born. They were kept under the watchful eye of their mother, a Mikemon. One day, while Mikemon fought off against an enemy Digimon, she lost the battle, and was deleted. The two YukimiBotamon were left to fend for each other. It was a few days later that they Digivolved into Nyaromon, and traversed the Digital World in search of someone who could take them in. At last, the two found refuge inside a cave owned by a wise Wizardmon. He agreed to take them in, and raised the two Nyaromon as his own. Years have passed, and the two Nyaromon eventually Digivolved into Salomon. They watched Wizardmon fight off against a corrupt being known as Devimon. He easily defeated Wizardmon and took one of the Salamon away, making her his servant. With no energy left, Wizardmon left the lone Salamon under the care of a celestial being known as Angemon. With that, Wizardmon was deleted. Since then, Angemon taught the Salamon all about being good, and she eventually Digivolved into a Gatomon. Elsewhere, Devimon taught the Salamon he stole to be a rogue, and she eventually Digivolved into a BlackGatomon. One fateful day, the two sisters met alongside their masters, and were engaged in an eternal rivalry. They fought, and fought, and fought, until eventually, they both Digivolved into their Ultimate-level forms: Gatomon became Angewomon, while BlackGatomon became LadyDevimon. Angewomon reveals that LadyDevimon is her sister, and Team 7R is shocked to learn this news. Angewomon continues her story. During one of their fights, they easily took down each other's masters, and with that, both Angemon and Devimon were deleted. The two sisters vowed revenge against one another, and would one day fight until the last Digimon stands. Angewomon ends her story there, and hopes that Team 7R would help her defeat LadyDevimon and save both Earth and the Digital World. Brian doesn't feel like he's up to it right now, as he has just gotten out of the vet, and says he needs his rest, because the doctor says that he'll fully recover in a day or so. He had gotten a serious beating from MadLeomon earlier, and he'll be resting in the next several hours. Angewomon wishes Team 7R luck before she vanishes in a flash of light. At her fortress, LadyDevimon scolds MadLeomon for his failure. However, he pleads with her, and asks her to give him another chance. LadyDevimon reluctantly agrees, and gives him one last chance, threatening deletion on him he fails to destroy Team 7R... Trivia *"Taiyō Hana (Himawari)" replaces "Asterisk" as the Ending theme, and is focused on song artist Mikio Sakai's character in the anime, Vinny Griffin. *'Eyecatch A' - Angewomon *'Eyecatch B' - LadyDevimon Category:Fan fiction Category:Episodes Category:Flame Icejin 7R Category:Flame Icejin episodes